sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunbaton Marrowsteel
Dunbaton Marrowsteel is a Forsaken death knight. He is a respected warrior of the Forsaken and has sworn to kill his cousin Manovan Marrowsteel to save him from corruption. Biography Dunbaton was a paladin of the Silver Hand and an officer of high standing in the hunt for Mal'Ganis. Together with Prince Arthas Menethil and Captain Luc Valonforth, he gave up his rank within the Silver Hand to fight Mal'Ganis and the Scourge in Northrend. However, his loyalty was put to a test after he had helped Arthas burn down the fleet and ultimately tracked down Mal'Ganis. He was executed for treason on the Dragonblight tundra and was left to rot. Shortly thereafter he was risen from the dead and unable to wield the Light. He spent his first couple of years along the southern shores of Northrend waiting for the remaining fleet to come back and rescue him. He was free from the Lich King's control and was eager to find out what had happened to his former homeland. Soon thereafter, a Forsaken scoutship found him in Borean Tundra and took him with them back to Undercity where he fought as a Forsaken warrior for many months. On a later expedition back to Northrend he found himself drawn to the Lich King and ended up finding his redemption among the Ebon Blade. While seeking redemption after his betrayal as a death knight, Dunbaton sought the Dark Lady's guidance to once again become an honored member of the Forsaken. Since he had shown years of loyalty to the Dark Lady before the Lich King's calling, She was, after some contemplation, willing to grant him a second chance. In addition, he would act as a liaison in case the Ebon Blade would plot anything funny and meanwhile ultimately hunt down and execute the terrorist Manovan (without being entitled to his bounty). He has on his own investigated Manovan's moves and the Bloodmoon Clan's actions. He knew about The Revolution before it started but the higher-ups wouldn't listen. Eventually he managed to track down the Bloodmoon Clan's mansion where he found Manovan constructing the Bloodwell. He successfully destroyed the machine before it had fully powered up and managed to stop the terrorists plans on his own. He is currently still hunting Manovan with the entire Forsaken to back him up. Appearance and Personality Silent. Not hostile unless provoked (however, not easily provoked). Despite his morals, he will follow orders which contradicts them. Follower of the Silver Hand's code of conduct and is a great supporter of the Argent Crusade. Despite his allegiance with the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, his home is among the Forsaken. Lately, he has also learned to follow the Forgotten Shadow. Relatives and friends Cianghella Marrowsteel: Dunbaton's cousin. She considered Dunbaton a real hero who she admired more than anyone in their human life. Manovan Marrowsteel: Dunbaton's cousin. Dunbaton fears what Manovan has become and has decided to sacrifice everything to stop him from putting his evil plans to practice. Comments Category:People Category:Forsaken